The Rotten One
by Apple Brony - AB
Summary: Hello, I'm Flashing Apple, I live in Appleloosa and I work narrating Buckball games on the town... or something like that. Come with me on this adventure after a huge change came to my life... Stay tuned to find out how I survived and got to this point. An adventure full of love, corruption, sex, gay stuff and new characters. A rewritten story after six ponies destinies got changed
1. Introduction & Prologue

**Introduction**

(singing) Equestria the land I love, a land of harmony...

 _ **THIRTY-FIVE YEARS LATER**_

... chaos was starting to bloom in Equestria, the magical land started to fall under a twisted concept of equality, under chaos and disharmony between ponies, the three princesses started to protect each of the cities across the land to face what was about to come soon, Equestria started to fall and the princesses of the wide wide world, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance did all they could to make sure each of their regions were safe. Princess Celestia was in charge of protecting Canterlot Region, which includes obviously the capital city Canterlot, together with the town Ponyville, the cities: Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Vanhoover and Trottingham. The Desert Region whose Princess in charge is Luna, this one including: Dodge City, Appleloosa, Somnambula, and the Rock Farm. The other region protected by Princess Cadance is Cristal Region, which includes The Cristal Empire, Mount Everhoof and Yakyakistan. The Cities Ponyhattan and Fillydelphia that were part of Canterlot City were invaded and corrupted by the Equalizers. It is said that Unknown West localized at Canterlot Region's West is full of Changelings and that their queen lives there with them. The tension rises even on the princesses who started to argue about nonsense stuff. And that's how Equestria started to fall, it wasn't safe getting out of the principal regions, it wasn't safe trusting everypony.

 **The Rotten One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

First Thoughts of a Blank Flank

Well, if I'm going to tell you about most of the important stuff in my life - about how do I met so much ponies and learned to gain a place - I think I have to start by the boring stuff. Right? It starts with the first thoughts of a blank flank colt.

First, I thought being different than others was bad, I mean, it wasn't a good sensation feeling other ponies signaling how you are or the differences you have in between with them. I really don't get why did I felt so left out at that time, but could you blame me? I mean, I was a colt after all and I didn't even knew what I was supposed to do with my life at that time.

Meanwhile in my development and growth I start noticing that most of my pony friends start developing talents, and I was starting to get lost in the dust; however, that wasn't truth at all, I had always knew how to get good grades, such abilities that others would love to have in class, but that wasn't enough for me; I felt I should look deep down inside me, I wished I could have my own talent, a talent that would fill me up. Being outstanding could be the perfect gift for someponies, but for me, it wasn't too much of a gift or whatever; however I wasn't some kind of a bookworm or anything like that, I didn't even care, I did care most of helping others to have good grades that to have good grades myself; I didn't even care if I was discovered telling somepony the answers of a test, because it wasn't bad, or at least that has been my thinking for as far as I know. It wasn't like I wouldn't be able to recover if I did fail on a test because of cheating on somepony else the answers - but I still had the situation of not having a Cutie Mark and a true talent - my mark didn't appeared yet, but I did knew for sure that it simply wouldn't have any relation on my outstanding at school, and that was the realization that would make me feel better at the moment. I wished for a talent that would bring me to entertain others, a talent that would let me evoke happiness, entertainment and bring to those ponies an anti stress moment that wouldn't let them think of those problems they might have and just go with the flow of the moment, but my flank was still as blank as a cloud and my day couldn't get wetter of the rain the cloud throw on me because I didn't have an idea how I was supposed to develop a talent like the one I was looking for, I didn't knew a thing of entertainment.

Would you believe me if I say that I once thought I would be a math teacher? Well yeah, he he, it looks like besides from other ponies in my class (and generalizing all ponies at my age) mathematics were way too entertaining for me; not mentioning that I blast with 'em! (not having the purpose to gloat or anything) the thing is, I thought I would end teaching them at ponies. Now I see I was nuts and that I had a great lack of thinking at that time (not that I don't appreciate teachers or anything) but the idea of having lots of hyperactive ponies bouncing around a classroom while I try to make them understand what I'm teaching make my head go crazy!

Not that I don't like foals, I love them! Playing with them is so much fun, but playing does not compares with teaching, they are just two different things, like really. It also ain't that I don't know to explain something 'till I make it understandable, because I did had to explain to much of my classponymates what it was given in math, I remember when my math teacher sometimes had to send me in front of the class so that I can explain what he was; at a level that my classponymates would understand, I was able to find the way students of my age understand such difficult information on their little pony minds so they could know how to solve the math problems - not that they were the hardest things to learn - but they may it seem like it was, because of their expressions; however, I honestly think I could have done a great teacher, but it's not like teaching for the rest of your life sounds like the most fun thing in the world, does it? However, I neither want to be hated by students the rest of my life, because no matter if you are the greatest teacher ever, but you will still be hated by some students; maybe because of your attitude or simply because they don't understand a thing of what you're explaining.

Personally, I think that if you're gonna do something for the rest of your life, you should like it, don't you? It should be something you really love to do, so you can enjoy your job as it were a hobby or something, don't you think? I mean, it's what you'll be doing the rest of your life! It's really a great decision, and making it is kinda like a big deal. Could you imagine doing something for the rest of your life that you don't really like and something that you really don't enjoy doing. Nah! I Prefer doing something really fun, something that I feel like I belong to it, so I can be able to give all my effort (but being sure of not getting too caught up,'cause then you make addict to work and that's not good either) so I can be happy with what I do.

It's important to clearly analyze some of the decisions you do, 'cause some of them could be taken without thinking, which leaves you to make lots of mistakes; they make you stumble lots of times and you may think you would never learn to walk by your own, but that show you the path is never easy, but it's your choice to take the right one, so you do the right thing (if you decide to take one of the good paths) it also make you leave some things behind, do lots of sacrifices you would never thought you'll need to do; but that's how life works, with lots of obstacles and challenges to face, it's you who decide how you'll prepare to face them.

"Gosh! You'll just gonna scare them away if you keep talking shit like dignitaries" interrupted a grey-coated stallion.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop, I was just about to introduce myself thank you very much."

Ignore the shit out of him ok? well... yeah, like I was saying; I'm Flashing Apple, I have seventeen years old and how y'all be thinking, yeah! I'm a little hay block on the great stack that we Apples form; all of us splattered across all the extensive and wide world of Equestria. And what about the Flashing? Well, you see, it seems that my mother wanted to pass me a little of her name, just a quite unique tradition of the family to pass that "Flash" to one of the children of the family, just as my grandma Sassaflash did with my mother Duster Flash, and it goes back and back generations of ancestors with the "Flash" somewhere in their names. It's quite interesting how your name turn out someday with your Cutie Mark talent and design, don't you think? That "Flash" could really sound a little bombastic, tagging me as if I were a cocky pony behind lights and microphones just to show off, but it's not like it is; my life hasn't been easy at all, being now on these kind of scenarios doesn't mean it was always like that, it seems that my voice has help me reach those as a great instrument it is, and its gratifying to see I am able to entertain and bring that happiness to so much other ponies, that one I always wanted to share with them. Still, I never imagined the challenges that the world of entertaining could come with.

However, I'm very pleased to meet y'all. And here, I'm gonna tell you my story...


	2. Chapter One: Life on the Farm

**Chapter One:** Life on the Farm

" _Papa always told me that no matter what they say, the harder that you work all day, the harder_ _you can play."_

Apple trees.

Great rows of apple trees everywhere, apples here and there. It was noon, the sun rays warming up our skin without compassion and the work here on the farm didn't seem to end; worst, it seemed like it was always more and more work to do. Don't get me wrong, work on the farm it's pleasurable, it fill your soul with joy and it's gratifying to see that at the end of the day the harvest went great and that we get to pick up a great number of apples.

You can do so many treats with 'em, from: cake, sauce, cider, caramelized; well, countless deserts that if I would try to count it right now, I wouldn't end counting them in moons. Despite on how satisfying work can be, it's hard to work all day with just your hooves, sometimes I wish I could have a horn. Haven't you seen how useful they are? With one of those I could get the work done half of the time, it would be more easy. But when I get to think those kind of things, I remember dad's voice with his particular cowboy accent repeating the same phrase, _Here on the farm we do things the old pony way, the way earth ponies did since more than hundred moons ago,_ and I just stop thinking those things. You see, my father and I are the only one on my house being earth ponies, 'cause my mother's an unicorn so do as my bigger sisters Glimmering and Spotlight Apple; as a genetic teacher once told me, probability on a mare growing a horn it's bigger than on a stallion when the mother its the unicorn and the father the earth pony. If you see it at other hoof, I think perhaps that being an earthly does have an advantage, one that may not be seen by unicorns, pegasi or even earth ponies themselves, and it's that doing things the harder way makes us see that you can't have all at your hoof and teach us to work hard for what we want. That way we don't get used to the comfort zone and in time of necessity we will be ready to face anything.

But sure is that ponies like those on the hill don't see that, do they? The same as everyday, five stallions and three mares, spend most of the time lying under the apple trees, under their shadow; they just harvest apples of a separate corner of the orchard and then lie under their shadow to just "chill out." Then nopony have to go to that part of the orchard and they don't do the rest of the work. I wish the boss knew, but I'm not one of those who snitch others flaws; still, is not fair.

I rather be around honest ponies who do really make the job, it's just that in this part of the orchard there are just eleven ponies; the eight loafers that don't do anything, an old mare that can't kick anymore so she pick up the apples with her mouth one by one, a cousin that just love to show off his work, saying he worked more than he really did and then me, so I'm practically alone here. Although, I do like talking with the old mare when I'm harvesting near her, she always have wise teachings to tell. She had told me about how to harvest zap apples, and that you can't take them before the fifth day when they get rainbow-ed as they should, also told me about the series of events and signs that come along with the apples arrival and each of the tasks you have to do in order to have an exquisite zap apple jam.

Besides, ponies in all Appleloosa have decided to know me as "the rarity" of the town, still I don't get the joke. Just that one day I decided to tell my family my feelings about others, that I can get involved with any kind of po... or rather say, each creature that could share the same feeling for me, and that its sexuality wouldn't care. Lots of ponies have turned such thinkings into a taboo and so much ponies think that behavior as unthinkable, more often on this part of Equestria. It's just that I felt confidence on my family, trusted that none of them would think bad things about me, I was so excited when I entered through that door with the illusion that they would all love my decision (but not really my decision 'cause I didn't get to choose to feel like this). I think it was one of the wrongest thoughts I have ever had in my entire life — lots of ponies say about comprehension and tolerance but when they gonna put it on practice they fail as hard as fuck. After making my confession I've heard my middle sister shouting loudly "Gay!" "You're saying you are gay!?" I felt like I've been banished from Equestria and then throw in a dungeon in the place I've been banished. Neighbors have argue all over the place about how we were the ones to talk out loud at dinner time, we were apparently the only one who did, and just with Spotlight's voice was enough. Hearing her shouting the way she did was enough to reach at least five of the families around. Gossips didn't bother to wait so my sexuality was on everypony's mouth next day, week, month. Ponies start calling me "rarity" and that's how I became the rarity of the town. We all get used to it, but mom throw to me some series of stares that let me bushed; she watch carefully the way I act and she didn't seem to like it quite a lot (she still doesn't, but it's not that tense anymore) I have always love to be myself, free, enjoying life, bouncing around, run all over the place and just live it up, I think she was sort of gathering the pieces to match.

I remember that as a primary student lots of my classponymates said I was "ladylike" a "fagot" and awful things like that, but I never understood why. It seems I have always been unmanly, but I didn't even noticed, but all of that they say and did to me just show how serious discrimination is still on these days.

On the other hoof there is my sister Glimmering Apple who just stared at me with a very serious face, unlike my mother her stare was more a mix of disappointment with shame, but she seems to think that my sexuality makes me ignorant and less than her; like if my way of thinking was bad, making her be right and me wrong, making me being wayward; incorrect on her eyes, like I were the rotten one of the family or something like that. Our relationship gave a turn of three hundred sixty degrees, which was before the pampered little and perfect brother was now turned into a rebellious and derailed pony. The few times we get an orchard rotation and I get to be with her, it were just awkward moments together with different kind of stares that put me in a guilty position, like if I had done something wrong and she never speak a word. My other sister Spotlight never change his behavior with me, she just now had a new topic to tease me off, nothing new, she always searched for little to things to tease me about; if it wasn't the hair it was my voice and a large list of things on her let's-tease-apple list, no biggie. Well, on the other hoof there was my father, who'd say; 'cause he was who gave me more support after my "revelation" to say it that way. I never forget how after I "came out", and after that awkward moment on that table and the incessant stares of my bigger sister and my mother, and then my other sister laughing like a maniac, I ran to cry to my room, dad was who followed me for support; he gave me a tight hug and told me "no matter who you love, if it's love what reigns in your heart." On that moment the only thing I could do was to hug harder my dad and keep crying a while on his hooves, since then I knew there was at least someone who would truly support me.

I start to feel that life on the farm was turning too much boring, things like the lack of maturity on most of the appleloosians were the ones who took away the desire to keep my life as it was, I felt that I needed to just leave all behind and just run away of the town with no course at all, despite of how much I love my family and countryside. I wasn't eighteen yet so without the age, I couldn't responsibly for ma' self. If as turning the "majority of age" automatically mi brain would program to be capable to survive on my own, have the necessary maturity and be able to handle expenses and all that all of that comes with; please, sometimes I don't know what the laws makers think, if that was true we would saw less ignorance on this world. The thing is, I knew that I needed something else, I do enjoy narrating buckball games when other cities teams come here to compete, but that barely happens, 'cause most of the times our team goes to bigger cities to play; like Trottingham, Ponylando or Trottsemburgh. I feel sometimes as if my life wouldn't make sense, despite that I get to embrace my talent, there are very little opportunities that I get to do it; in some occasions where I'm going to narrate a game my microphone's on cobwebs with dust, so you can make an idea how much time can last one narration 'til the other.

It doesn't mean I didn't try other ways, before I got my Cutie Mark I tried to develop myself on music. This took me to break some guitars, throw some microphones and scratch some notebooks. Frustration grew with my anxiety with the thought I wouldn't do any use; not that I was so far away from reality, I mean, how hard can be to narrate? Is not like nopony could do it. The important thing it's that I get to do what I enjoy and I make others entertain as I always wanted to. Lucky I never throw out that microphone I use to try to sing; 'cause one day a buckball game was up on the town after decades of not having a game here. They trusted in me to narrate that game and in that moment after the game ended, bam! A mark appeared on my flesh; an apple with a black photographic camera with blue lines in it's design from which there came out three colors, pink that as I have heard it's the color that represented harmony, yellow that represents joy and sky blue representing wisdom. Although, I have never been able to understand clearly my Cutie Mark, but I think nopony does get their cutie marks at all, right?

"Time to get some rest and go home!" heard the farm's supervisor.

Wow, it was already time to go? Day ended fast, I don't know how after so many years on the farm I still considered time going fast, but I really did. I start to trot home when I saw that the lazy ponies were already galloping to their houses in a rush, as if they have worked all day, I don't know how dare they go so fast when they didn't really did nothing. However, I died to know what mom has cook for us today, I filled my head with possibles ideas of what she could have cooked, and truth is, whatever it was I would definitely love it, 'cause her cooking is to die for. When I get to home I saw that my sisters and parents where already set up to eat, waiting for me on the dinning room table.

"Rarity, come, hurry, sit down, I'm starving" heard Spotlight saying. I hate that name so much, but still, what could I possibly do.

At three a.m. Spotlight wake me up pushing me to the floor.

"Hey! What's up with you?! (yawn) its early morning."

"Shh, lower your voice" said Spotlight agitated.

"What why, what happen Spot?

She make a nod so to tell me I follow her, she lead me to one of the windows.

"Equalizers!" I shout on a whisper, just to realize the town was in jeopardy, ponies were running all over the place in desperation!

I run to my parents room to wake them up, just to see they were already packing, they were planning an emergency escape. We were already informed about Equalizers, they're a group of twisted ponies sen by Starlight Glimmer 'The Equalizer'. Her minions possess the Staff of Sameness, the one they used to infect ponies removing their Cutie Marks, they make some kind of ritual in where like thirteen Equalizers surround their victims so they form a equal sign, first being paralyzed with the staff by the leader of that group, after finishing the ritual which is includes some kind of recitation, victims turn into Equalizers like them, without real thoughts, without reasoning and just with the goal to serve their Equalizer queen; if their were just hit by the staff's spell without being part of the ritual, the victims would only loose their mark, but their reasoning and mind wouldn't be affected, so this means Equalizers have to take time to have a chance to fully infect their victims, giving time to the other ponies around to be able to escape; but it wasn't so easy, The Equalizer had already take out some cities of Equestria, this pointing that she has already formed a high amount of minions, and she had cloned her staff so that multiple groups could attack at the same time, and there also were guards to protect the ones making the ritual, so it wasn't easy escaping without being seen.

Out there, there was chaos, ponies scream out at the same time as their Cutie Marks were removed, you were able to hear Equalizers voices as their conjure their singings or rather say, their corrupting ritual. It was like an horror movie scene, strange singing, ponies shouting and running without knowing what to do, the only use the shouting has was to alert other ponies, but that wasn't of great help was it? If the alerted ones just were going to came out their houses and just run desperately. The Equalizers did a fast work, you could hear some gun shots sometimes, so I suppose they just kill the most unstable ponies, those they couldn't equalize because of their hyperactive behavior, the worst of all was that when every ritual, their group just grow more and more being more the ponies getting infected and turn into enemies, enemies that we would have to escape, if it still was time.

When mom and dad finish packing we gather under the dinning room's table.

"What were gonna do now, how we're supposed to pass them without being noticed?"

"We should keep calm son, your father have a plan and we'll try to be the most stealthy as possible, but we have to concentrate and act fast if we hope to flee safely," mom responded.

"OK, here I have an Appleloosa's map, it won't be very difficult to get away 'cause we live near the forest, but _here_ is were we should be careful," said dad pointing out a specific place on the map were we should cross through an unprotected place, it's behind a house to behind other, if we were able to do it we then could enter into the forest and escape to the east so we'd be able to go to Micherrygan in were there lives distant relatives of moms.

"Ready?"

"Ready" we all agree to dad's question, we got out of the house from the back door and we trot behind the other near houses, hiding between its structure. We saw from behind a house how Starlight herself and twelve of her minions equalize Sheriff Diamondstar who was with his family.

"This is not the end Starlight Glimmer, I'm sure that Captain of the Royal Guard Mighty Light will ge... you..." his voice surrendering to the fact he was already one of them.

"Oh, spare me your sentimental nonsense sheriff, you know very well you now belong just to me, isn't that right?"

"Sure thing my queen" said Sheriff Diamondstar bowing to Starlight.

"Ho... how we're going do this Blithe, we got nothing on them, if they found us we would be one of them," said my mother in desperation as she saw how Equalizers took the town for themselves.

"That's not going to happen, we must concentrate, just a little longer dear, just think in our children, got it?" mom gave a nod while we keep sneaking between houses. Finally we get to the back of the house we were supposed to get at and then run, pass the unprotected place, reach the back of the other house and then flee to the forest.

"We should go through fast and stealthy, who goes first?" dad asked.

"I'll do it." said Spotlight while she proceed to go on tips with long steps. She manage to go through from one house to another without getting any attention, what an irony coming of her. Mom proceed, whose trot became shaky every time she gave a step, when she was finally reaching the other house, she stumbled on a rock, making a little of noise.

"Who's there?" said one of the guards, staring at our way, just being able to see the houses that hide us and en the end a lake that separates trees on the south from the ones who let to the north.

Fortunately the guard didn't insist on searching for more. Then Glimmering was up, she just go through just as she were just having a normal walk on a forest, she didn't bother to look if she was doing well or not, she was so confident, no rushes, no fear whatsoever.

"Who's there again?" shout a guard as he proceed to trot on the way to Glimmering, she was already on the back of the other house, but it seems he saw her shadow and was going her way now. Dad was agitated, his breathing was rushing, my mother couldn't had wider eyes out of fear. The guard as soon as he saw Glimmering he shoot a magic beam with the staff's spell, but she knew she was going to be attacked, so she got the right timing to turn around and shoot a beam that came from her horn shining in her mint green magic aura, neutralizing the staff's spell. Then a certain waves covered the Equalizer pony and leave him sleeping.

"What we're gonna do now Blithe?" asked my mother between whispers loud enough to be heard by my father at the other house's back.

"We should split dear, we can't possibly risk that other pony see us, when he wakes up he will inform the others, so we can't loose valuable time, we must protect them at all coast and we can't fight with all of those enemies, you shall continue with the plan and go to Micherrygan with the girls, I'm going to the north with Flashy and I'll see on which city find shelter."

'But... sweet, how we're supposed to find with each other? How we'll be able to be together again?" I could perceive desperation and sadness that came out of my mother's voice, despite she was considerately far from us, she almost start to cry making guards came to us, but my father knew what to do.

"Duster, dearie, remember the Long Distance Telepathic Communication Spell? We could use that spell in order to communicate with each other once we lay low so we can find out how to meet," but my mother still didn't understand how that would work, same here and my sisters too, he's not even a unicorn.

"I'll search for a pony with the enough magic to make that possible, but I'm not gonna loose you, and you won't loose me dear, I've got the spell wrote on a scroll, so other pony with the enough power can learn it and use it for us, you can do it yourselves the three of you, I trust you'll have the power, trust me my sweet," I still didn't knew how it was supposed to work, but I'm not an unicorn after all, I didn't need to, just them, and my father was very confident it would work, so he clearly got this.

After finishing talking and agreeing, both of the groups take a different course, despite of the great sadness on our hearts. My dad and I headed to the north of Canterlot Region and my mother along with the girls continue to head up to the east of the same region.

"Be very careful, don't trust everypony, love you guys" that was the last thing my dad tell the girls and mom before we separate, but we were already separate from each other. My mother and sisters were more away when I saw Spotlight writing on thin air with magic in a brilliant yellow font _See you later little one, don't forget we love you guys._

I wasn't used to see Spotlight saying those sort of things, but we were heading to hard times and it was quite normal that her sappy side came out. I wave with my hoof, bouncing so they would notice, because distance between us was getting blogger and longer. My dad keep watching them from the same place until they couldn't been seen anymore.

"Let's go dad, we must go now, if we stay here soon we'll be found."

"You're right son, let's go" dad said at the same time he turn and start to walk on the opposite direction of the girls and mom. I followed him bouncing...


	3. Chapter Two: A Change of Life

**Chapter Two:** A Change of Life

 _"Careful what you wish for"_

Darkness.

It was the only thing we could see as we trotted down the endless train rails through which trains no longer passed anymore. After the threats to Equestria, Celestia demanded that all the roads should be closed and all trips canceled, she didn't want to see trains assaults, she considered it very dangerous for the citizens of Equestria, so there was no hope of seeing any trains nearby.

My father was trying to get some radio transmission, on his little radio, while we trotted, to have some entertainment to cheer us up, but apparently, there was no broadcast available.

"Hop, skip and jump, just move your little rump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump!"

"Dammit! Apple, honey, I know you're excited to visit Canterlot, but could you lower your voice a little? you'll attract some creature from the forest."

"A creature from the forest! How cool! Maybe a cute little squirrel, or a cute bunny, no, no, I know, we could find a wild manticore that tries to attack us because it has a thorn in the leg and can't take it off and it's very angry about that and we have to calm it down, or, or, maybe..."

"Whoa, look at that; dad, can you believe it?" it's a pretty tortoise! Aw, that's sweet, come on, little turtle, let's do a race to that tree, don't worry, I could fall asleep in a deep sleep and you could win, come on cheer up!"

The turtle blinked slowly and simply continued walking in no apparent direction.

"Ah, it's okay, you miss it, anyway I'm too tired to run, I'm dying for a night of sleep, goodbye!"

"What happened, did the turtle defeat you?" My father asked in a very sarcastic way as he saw my face of disappointment.

"No, it just ignored me, I don't understand how the turtles can be so quiet, have you ever heard a turtle make a noise? The truth is that I don't understand them, can you imagine, not make any noise and just be quiet all your life? I simply couldn't."

(mumbling) "Well it wouldn't be a problem to shut your mouth for a change"

(normal voice) "But hey listen! I found a transmission! It's from Canterlot! More specifically, the town of Ponyville."

"Goo... ***pshh*** ...ning... ***pshh*** ...DJ... ***pshh*** ...six…"

There was a lot of static that wouldn't let anything be understandable.

"That's what you call a transmission? It seems more like a scratched record, haha."

 _"On this beautiful morning we will be talking about 'The Great Virtues of Equestria' on this time we will be examining the virtue of Generosity,"_ a female voice said after my father managed to establish a connection with the transmission.

I had forgotten that it was early morning, but Celestia hadn´t raised the sun yet.

"Let's listen, shut up Flashing Apple," said my father enthusiastically.

 _"What really is generosity? Generosity is the ability to share your blessings to others without expecting anything in return, give without thinking that you are going to receive something or not, having a generous spirit can be very difficult, and later when we see that our cities are plundered and we have to escape, we see that there is tyranny in our kingdom, who thinks of being generous? who thinks of giving to others when you also lack blessings? when you also lack resources. Why giving when I really do not receive anything? Why do I have to give if nobody thinks about what I need? These and others are the questions we ask ourselves about being generous. When a pony shows an act of generosity the hearts fills with joy, not only the ones of the ponies who receive but the ones of all those who witnessed that great act of generosity and love."_

That voice was familiar to me, although I could not recognize it at all.

 _"That shows what generosity can do, because, in these days, the ponies lack so much of generosity, nobody thinks it is worth giving to others, sometimes you see instead that some ponies sell a sour concept of what it really means generosity, but you cannot let that happen, you cannot let anyone fool you by saying that they will give you resources and help you when they see you weak just so they can take away the little you have left. Let's change the picture now, let's think of the representative of Generosity, Applejack. Applejack is the most beautiful example we can have if we think of generosity (not to mention the external beauty of the pony mentioned) because when we see a natural beauty we cannot deny that it exists, Applejack shows us that to be generous you don't have to give much and that something simple like a rock can make a sea of difference, she has always been willing to give (indeed, she doesn't always give helpful things) but we cannot deny that her destiny has always been to be generous. What you're gonna say, that she could have taken the place of Rainbow in Kindness, or not, better, Pinkie Pie in Honesty? Ha-ha, ridiculous! "_

Suddenly, she seemed to get deviated a bit from the subject, something annoying.

 _"Well that's not the point, the point is that generosity is needed these days, but you need to be aware how and with whom to be generous, because you can also be tricked by someone who does not have the same generous spirit as you and then getting hurt, for this and other reasons is that some ponies choose not to be generous. What do you think everypony? Do you consider that generosity can be dangerous? Would you practice this virtue often? Well, with nothing more to say, I leave you with these thoughts to reflect on generosity, DJ Pon H'6 spoke to y'all with another edition on 'The Great Virtues of Equestria', remember, be generous, and thanks for tuning in."_

"Aw, Applejack has always been a pride for us Apples, true that she moved to Manehattan a few years ago with her uncles, but it's good to know that they still speak well of my cousin, she did so much good for Equestria, she is our heroine," My father said proudly.

"Can you imagine pa? Me saving Equestria! That's sure to run through your veins! What do you think?"

"I say that every pony could be a hero, it's a matter of destiny choosing you to do a feat as wonderful as saving Equestria."

"But that is, as you've always said, always doing things to help others and not to be recognized as a hero."

"That's it, I'm proud that you're still as humble as ever, there's hell lot of young ponies that just fuck their lives at your age in bad habbits."

I blushed to hear my father say that, I did not feel humble, I had always wished there was a change in my life, I cannot complain now that there was, but it cost our family to separate, maybe I have other desires that could hurt others, and I don't consider that this characterizes me as humble, not that separating was my fault, but now I see that you have to be careful what you wish for.

 ***Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop* *Clop***

I woke up and the first thing I saw was spindly legs! going over me!

"What the hell are those things?" I asked confused with the surprise to see those rare creatures that had awakened us stepping on us.

"Those are girabbits, creatures created by Discord," my father answered, getting up after being devastated by them.

"What a silly name, seriously the writer of this thing could not choose something better, I mean girabbits?" I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, son, leave it alone and let's get trottin', we still have a lot way to go," I heard my father say.

"It's fine, but look there were better names to choose, I mean, it could have been, girabunnies, bunnraffes, rabbiraffes, giraffe bunnies, there were much better options," I told my father as we walked towards Canterlot.

"Well, but you should realize those aren't not-so-silly options... either, plus it's a strange combination of names, you can't blame him." My father continued still in his defense.

"Whatever."

We were trotting, when suddenly it started to smell weird.

"What the hell did you eat today?" I heard my father asking in his cowboy accent.

"That does not come from me."

"And then how do you explain ..."

"Look!" I told my father interrupting him, while I saw something coming out of the forest.

"They are Timberwolves! Run!" he said.

"Amazing! It's great to see how racey your heart gets in these situations!" I told him as we saw more wolves ahead.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I get you like playing swords and all of that, but it's that hard to keep it together, you're more excited than a Mirror Pond Pinkie under sugar effect."

 ***Puff***

I heard my father's shotgun shoot one of the wolves, I saw how the wolf disarmed as if it were a puzzle.

"They don't look so rough when you know they destroy that easily, shred on!" I said as I launched myself with a flying kick while I held on both hooves of a tree branch.

"AWESOME!" I began to bounce off the emotion when suddenly a wolf was thrown to me. This knocked me to the ground, and he was standing on top of me, he was about to take a bite, I could smell the horrible stench emanating from his mouth. He came up to my neck and opened his mouth to bite me.

 ***Puff* *Puff***

My father shot the wolf while it was shattered.

"You're fine?" my father asked.

"Fine!? That was super amazing! How cool!"

"You have to be careful with those things, it's not a game," my father lectured me.

He continued with his shitty speech when I realized that the scattered pieces of the wolf began to glow green.

"... and that's why you should not forget that your safety goes fir ..."

"Watch out!" I launched at my father dodging both the imminent attack of the wolf which had been rebuilt after being destroyed by the bullets that my father had shot him.

"They can rebuild!" My father said in surprise.

"Don't fuck with me" I rolled my eyes.

The wolf tackled my father and scratched his hoof, but then I grabbed a thick stick that I found nearby and hit the wolf on the head, his head shredded, and the rest of the wolf's body destroyed as well. We heard steps near what heard like a bunch of wolves, I helped my father get up and we ran behind some bushes to hide from the wolves. We kept trotting but we were exhausted, we fell tired to the ground because of exhaustion, I fell on a bunch of leaves, and they were somehow comfortable, I began to feel how my vision got darker and darker, my eyes surrendering to the insistence of my body on wanting to rest...


End file.
